The Crusaders
by BloodedPrince
Summary: "Don't worry we'll make it out of this" The three fillies looked each other in the eyes. "In the shadow of night we shall take it to the Everfree and be done with this nightmare." nodding their heads solemnly, the shadows shrouds them from the light.


_"Beasts, no matter how clean, or dressed up are monsters all the same"_

* * *

><p>"Well, what do we have here?" A brutish looking colt circled around the cutie mark crusaders stopping between the fillies and freedom.<p>

After watching mere do well in action, the crusaders decided to be crime fighting vigilantes; Looking cool, taking names, and most importantly earning their cutie marks.

It was that very venture that placed them between a dead end and a mean looking colt that probably ate fillies for breakfast. The fact that his cutie mark was a circular picture of a bear with the words Pedo-bear approved around its edges did little to calm their nerves.

"You fillies are an awful long way from home" the colt said menacingly, the threat lingering in the air.

The cutie mark crusaders huddled together out of fear, facing the colt. Feeling in over their heads. Scootaloo stood in the center putting on a brave face, even though her hooves reused to stop shaking. Applebloom stood at her left flank doing her best to look just as brave but failing miserably. She berated herself for not being more like her sister applejack.

Sweetie belle did not plan on fooling herself, she was terrified and she knew it. So while she was not proud of her position behind her friends knees, she found it to be an acceptable place to be.

"W-we were just on our way" Applebloom managed to squeak out. Finding her courage in her friends voice Scootaloo continued angrily "Yeah, now would you be kind enough to move your ugly mug out of our way." Appleblooms and Sweetie belles faces contorted into that of horror. Scootaloo froze as she finished her sentence cursing herself for not thinking before she spoke.

The colt blocking their only escape route now had a angry sneer on his face and began slowly making his over to the cornered fillies. " I was gonna offer you girls some candy. But now, I have something special planned." the cold said with a growl, a mad glint in his eyes. The colt was almost three times their size and from the look of his muscles he could give applejack a run for her money.

At this point the three fillies were pressed hard against the wall of the alley. Each far beyond being terrified.

It has been said that the most dangerous animals are the ones trapped within a corner. The ones that in a moment of epiphany realize there is nothing to be lost by acting irrationally, detaching themselves from reality and damning the consequences.

The colt just steps away from the cowering fillies received no warning, no telling sign as sweetie belle; noticeably the most frightened of the trio, flung herself at the colts throat. Her jaws set, poised to take a chunk out of it. The sudden movement stunned the colt leaving him unable to defend himself from the assault.

Watching their friend seemingly fly at the colt, something primal awoke inside Scootaloo and Applebloom. Moments later with eyes of savage beasts they too leaped at the colt.

The angry sneer left the colts face, quickly replaced by a look of horror. Accompanied by widening eyes and a scream that got muffled due to a filly attaching herself to his throat and one of the airborne fillies making a plaything of his head.

Scootaloo landed right in the middle of his face and began clawing at his eyes with her hooves. Applebloom swung her way around his head landing mid shoulder and proceeded to dig into the base of his spine.

The colt struggling to get away had started backpedaling blindly, that combined with the momentum of the fillies carried him off his feet and unto the cold hard floor. Had he been able to think clearly enough to scream for help, it would have mattered little for Sweetie belle had his windpipe crushed within her jaws. He thrashed around wildly, desperately doing all he could to get these fillies turned demons of himself. But his efforts were in vain for all he managed to do was increase the ferocity of their attack.

Applebloom using strength she didn't know she possessed had already dug through the skin. Blood flowed everywhere yet she continued her mindless assault damaging nerves and even beginning to fracture the bones at the base of his spine. The colt might have survived that day, perhaps a bit crippled if he could have escaped then and there and had Applebloom been his only assailant. But alas it was not to be as Scootaloo had already clawed her way through his eyes and had continued on to the rest of his face. She attacked with such speed that you could see the pearly whites of his skull. Only for it to be encompassed by the blood that now flowed freely from his face. The blood flung into the air by the momentum of her strikes, she continued to see white after every swing o her hooves.

Sweetie belles attack, while the least furious remained the most animalistic. Distinguishably reminding you of a snake consuming its prey. Due to the way she worked her jaws to take in more of his throat before crushing it together then widening her mouth for more. She could not remember how much blood she had drank and that disturbed her enough to haunt her muddled brain. Though she was pretty certain that it was not as much as the blood that pooled around them.

Sometime later the body laid still bleeding on the alley floor. It had made the transition to a

warm corpse. And the girls slowly but surely were losing their euphoric high, tying themselves back to reality back to their actions and back to what it meant.

* * *

><p>...Should i continue? There are many paths to be followed, each as unique as the last.<p>

The heart is neither good nor evil just selfish in nature.

Review if you wish


End file.
